When I'm alone Part 4 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Thanks for the reviews! Peter's reaction and Larson is explained a little better. Scott has a relaspe


Thank you for all the positive feedback. I think there will be about 10-11 parts and I will try and get them out as close together as possible. I'll stop babbiling now and let you read.  
Disclaimer: Yatta,yatta.  
Hospital  
*********************************  
There is just deafening silence.  
Juliette breaks it by squealing.  
Juliette: I'm happy for you. When did you get engaged? What's the date?  
Shelby: Today. We don't know yet.  
Peter: I think we are all rushing things a bit. We need to think about this rationally.  
Scott: Ok.  
Peter: Auggie how are ya'll planning to make money?  
Juliette: I have plenty of money and auggie wants to be a counselro at Horizon; while I have half a dozen kids.  
Peter: Ok. Where are you going to live?  
Juliette: In a apartment for a while in Agnes. Then when we are ready to start a family we'll move to a two-story house near campus.  
Sophie: Tht's a good start, but you all have the rest of your lives to do this. I just don't want you making a mistake that you might regrett later on.  
Scott: I think i should answer this. That's right it's our lives and I want to spend the rest of my life growing old, having kids, laughing about sneaking out at Horizon, and loving and practically wororshipping Shelby for the rest of my life.  
Maxi sighs.  
Maxi: Why not me? Why can't I find somebody like that?  
Shelby: You will I promise. One day you'll find a guy that can walk into a room and that will just send sparks up and down your spine.  
Auggie: That's how I feel about Jules.  
Jules hugs Auggie and starts to cry.  
Peter: Ok I give it my blessing, but I want to be there at the wedding.  
Auggie: That's partly the reason we came here. Jules wants to and Sophie to give her away.   
Juliette: I think of you guys as my real parents since I can't love my mother and have hardly know any of my dads.  
Peter: We would be honored.  
Sophie: I love you like my child.  
Peter: Scott how are you going to provide.   
Scott: I have a scholarship that I'm working on transferring to Washington State, and I have atrustfund that my parents made for me when I was a baby that has more than enough for us.  
Shelby: I want to be near Jess.  
Sophie: Ok, but promise me you'll al wait at least a year before saying "I do".  
All: We promise.  
Scott blacks out.  
Shelby: Scott you ok?  
Scott: Yea just a headache.  
Scott knew it was worse, but didn't want to worry Shelby.  
*****************************************  
Cuts to later on in the hotel.  
Shelby: I have doubts do you?  
Jules: Yea, but i trust Auggie enough to know that when he says he loves me and that this is real that I know it's true and I'm just not dreaming.  
Daisy: I'm happy for you.  
Kat: I want to get married, but Hank thinks we should wait a little while.  
Maxi: I hope I find a guy that makes me as happy as Scott and Auggie make you.  
Shelby: Now all I gotta do is amke it down the alter.  
Jules: Why would that be a problem?  
Shelby: Trust isn't one of my greatest stregthes.  
Kat: I brought chocalate and finger nail polish and chick flics if anybody wants to go get Sophie we can just be girls for a change.  
Shelby: sounds good to me.   
Daisy: You need to get your mind off Scott.  
Juliette goes to get Sophie.  
****************************************  
Hospital  
Peter: Scott you really love her.  
Scott: I need her. There's no word to describe it. It goes past love.  
Peter: So, when do you think the date will be?  
Scott's heart rate goes down fast.  
Peter: Scott! Scott! Scott get up! Dr. Nelson.  
Doctors rush in the room and deciside to take Scott back to ICU.  
Peter runs to the telephone to call Shelby.  
****************************************  
Hotel  
Sophie: I love this. Just being able to sit here with masks on and forget everything.  
Shelby: I just feel great.  
Daisy: I feel like mud.  
Maxi: I feel like rubber.  
Kat: I feel like squash.  
Girls: Squash!!  
Kat: Yea, squash like gooey and loose squash.  
Juliette: Yuck....  
Phone.  
Daisy: It's probably Auggie or Scott telling you that they need you.  
Shelby picks up the phone.  
Peter: hey Shel.  
Shelby: Do you want Sophie.  
Peter: No.  
Shelby notices the change in his voice.  
Shelby: Peter what's wrong.  
Peter: Shelby, Scott had a relapse and he's hemmeraging pretty bad. He' s back in ICU.  
Shelby: I'll be right there.  
Shelby hangs up the phone.  
Sophie: What heppened?  
Shelby: Scott's back in ICU.  
Daisy: Damn. Why can't we just have one good day?  
Maxi: I got the keys to the rental.  
Juliette: Let's go.  
Maxi: Juliette stay here in case Auggie or the guys call and tell them to come pick you up and bring you to the hospital with Kat.  
Jules: Ok. Keep Shelby ok.  
Daisy: We'll try.  
Shelby runs to the car and the rain starts to fall.  
Song on the radio.  
You sit there in my shadow  
and you call it your release.  
Like a bird you keep on hopeing, heali', and strong.  
You never no when you might have to fly.  
Where will you go after me?  
Where will you go after I set you free and I don't know you   
from a page in my book   
though I should.   
Though I should.  
Shelby let's the tears fall freely.  
******************************************  
Hospital  
Scott is laying on the bed with tubes coming out of him every which way and machines beeping every second.  
Shelby runs to the window and just stands there as she looks at an unconsiece Scott.  
Shelby sees Dr. Norris approaching. She runs up to him.  
Shelby: Dr. I am wondering about your patient Scott Barringer.  
Dr. Norris: Are you immeadate family or his wife.  
Shelby: No I'm his fiancce.  
Dr. Norris: He's in bad shape, but still has a good chance of pulling through.  
Shelby: How long will he be like this and what caused it?  
Dr. Norris: It could be days, hours, monthes. We think his medication.  
Shelby: Okay.....  
Norris: The longer he stays out the lower his chances get.  
Shelby: Thank you.  
Norris walks away.  
Shelby sees a man coming by. It's Larson.  
Larson: How is he?  
Shelby: Not good, but i have faith that he will make it.  
Larson: If he would make it for anybody it would be you. He talked about you and him all through practice and he was going to dedicate the championship to you.  
Shelby: I love him so much.  
Larson: He'll make it through this, and I don't have a doubt in my mind that he will play football agian. He just has so much talent.  
Shelby: Can you tell me what happened at practice?  
Larson: I don't want to talk about it, but I'll bring you the tape.  
Shelby: Thanks. You know Scott really liked you.  
Larson: And I really like Scott.  
Shelby notices Larson's appearance. He seems to be in his late twenties. Brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. He is a little overwieght, but all in all not that bad looking. He reminded Shelby of a teddy bear. He would be a good husand for somebody one day. Maybe even soon.   
**********************************************  
Maxi: I hope she's gonna be okay.  
Daisy; She's tough she can do this...  
Maxi: Keep tellin' yourself that.  
Well it's hard to say you got away and   
that we will meet agian someday  
but I'm doubtful cause   
i don't know and I only wish that you could hear me say   
I fall   
I fall for you......  
**********************************************  
Hotel  
Guys arrive form a day of watching boxing.  
Kat: Get back in the car we have to go to the hospital.  
The guys don't question until they start driving.  
Auggie: Is this like a surprise comming home party for Scott.  
Julliette: No Scott's back in ICU  
Ezra: What happened?  
Juliette: We don't know yet.  
Kat starts crying and Hank quickly takes her into a hug.  
Auggie: It'll be okay meat's only trying to get the attention.  
Juliette: I hope so.   
Ezra: He was kinda wierd today.  
**********************************************  
Hospital  
Peter: Thank God you're all here.  
Sophie: I hope Scott can pull through.  
Peter: I know Scott will pull through, but what about Shelby.  
Ezra: She's handeled worse.  
*********************************************  
Shelby's thoughts.  
I can't go through life alone without you.  
I need you to pull through. I love you more than I've loved anything or anybody my entire life. Stay with me please.  
**********************************************  
Scott's thought's   
I have to get through this for Shel.  
She needs me and I need her. I love her.  
I just gotta wake-up, btu I'm so tired. I gotta wake-up.  
I gotta get-up. I hurt so bad.  
Scott opens his eyes and slowly raises his hand and waves at an astonished Shelby.  
***********************************************  
Shelby: Scott come on keep your wonderful eyes open. Dr. Norris.  
Norris: This is good. Did he move.  
Shelby: He waved at me.  
Dr. Norris: That's excellent. Now we need to keep him away form infection. So, now we move him to an issolated area where only nurses and docotrs are allowed except immedate family.  
Shelby: May I go in?  
Norris: Yes, but wait a few days and we'll call you when we think he's stable enough.  
Shelby: I'm not leving him.  
Norris: The only thing we can do is keep an eye on him and wait for the body to naturally heal. You need your rest. Wgy don't you and your friends take shifts that way Scott's not alone and everybody gets thier sleep.  
Shelby: I'll thinka about it.  
*************************************************  
Shelby: Okay I've decided to give shifts.  
Peter: That's a good idea.  
Shelby: We'll stay in 2's that way whenever somebody needs a break scott's not alone. Shift 1 anybody?  
Daisy: I volunteer.  
Ezra: I'll do it.  
Shelby: 2?  
Maxi: I'll do it.  
Sophie: Me too.  
Shelby:3?  
Peter: Me and..  
Hank: I'll stay.  
Shelby: I wanted to be here at nights.  
Kat: I'll stay with you.  
Juliette: That leaves us with early mornings.  
Auggie: I'll wake you up.  
Shelby: Good every shift is 4 1/2 hours except mine which is six. I started time from my shift which is. 8-2 am.   
Shift 5: 2-5:30 am  
Shift 1: 5:30-10 am  
Shift 2: 10-3:30 pm  
Shift 3: 3:30- 8:00 pm  
Shift 4: 8:00- 2:0 am  
Starting over every day till Scott is out of ICU. Ok  
All: Yea.  
Shelby starts to cry.  
Kat: Come on let's go Shel we need our rest.  
*************************************************  
It it' 2:30 am  
Jules: I need some sleep.  
Auggie puts a pillow on his lap.  
Auggie: Sleep princess.  
Juliette lays her head down, but not before giving Auggie a good night kiss.  
Auggie: Well Meat, it's just you and me. Wanna get up for me?  
***********************************************  
Scott had been knocked out hours ago. The doctors said he needed his rest before trying to recover. They had found out it was the medication and were going to prescibe him an anti-virus shot in the morning if he was healthy enough there for allowing visitors on a small visit.   
************************************************  
4:30 am  
Juliette stirs from her sleep.  
Jules: is he up yet.  
Auggie; Nope, but he stirs every once and a while.  
Jules: That could be a good thing.  
Augie: What made you get up?  
Jules: Nothing.  
Auggie: I love you.  
Juliette: You too.  
**********************************************  
The day had gone by slowly and Scott hadn't woken up and it was almost 8:00.  
*********************************************  
Shelby walked in with circles under her eyes and a cell phone in case of any emergencies.  
Shelby: Kat, I'm worried. I need him to get up.  
Kat: I know he will.  
Shelby: When?  
Kat: Soon.  
Shelby: I hope so.  
Shelby gets up form the couch and walks up to the window to see a peacefully sleeping Scott. Little did she know his dream wasn't peaceful.  
********************************************  
Elaine: Scotty, wake up.  
Scott: no!!  
Elaine: Scotty I need you.  
Scott: No, I love Shelby.  
Elaine: I love you Scotty. Why won't you love me back?  
Scott: Go away you skank..  
Elaine: Scotty you don't mean that, we used to have fun together.  
Scott: That wasn't fun.  
Elaine: Yes it was.  
Scott: You're a b***h and I hate you for what you did to me and my dad.  
Elaine: I love you Scotty.  
Shelby walks into Scott's dream.  
Shelby: Scott wake-up I need you.  
Scott: Shel, it hurts.  
Shelby: I know Scott, but you just have to get up.  
Scott: I love you.  
Elaine: No Scotty you love me.  
Scott: I love Shel.  
Shelby: Scott, think of Horizon and us.  
Scott: It hurts.  
Shelby: I know and I love you.  
Scott starts to slowly open his eyes.  
********************************************  
Please review . Have any ideas suggestions email me at painter_416@hotmail.com. Don't worry the next chapter of listening with Your Heart will be out as soon as I can get enough time. I'm also am starting to write my fanfic for Juliette and Auggie future story. It's called Lasting Forever. Have a better title email me. don't worry Shelby isn't going to go out with Larson, but maybe someone else from the Cliffhanger group will........  
  
  
  
  



End file.
